


Inn Stops

by Shadowed_Aura



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: And maybe the fact that an inn exists?, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I have no regrets, Just Sex, Like . . . at all, Minor hints of BDSM, No Spoilers, OFC - Freeform, OFC is an unidentified race, Shameless Smut, Smut, That is literally all you'll find here, but I did name her, but not really, by the way, except Alphinaud's name, so have fun with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aura/pseuds/Shadowed_Aura
Summary: Alphinaud and his Lady work off some stress.





	Inn Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ??? I don't own the thing. I mean, I kinda own my own character, but not really, I suppose. For legal reasons, I'll just say her appearance belongs to SE and her personality is all me? Yeah, that'll work.
> 
> Enjoy!

She groaned loudly, hands grasping the sheets below her, trying to remember exactly how it was she ended up with her face pressed into the mattress of the inn room.

“Shh, dearest. Mustn’t wake the others. The walls are quite thin here, yes?”

Sen felt Alphinaud’s wicked smile against her pale shoulder before his teeth sunk into the flesh, making her cry out. Alphinaud licked the spot languidly, soothing the mark he’d left, as he pushed further into her, slowly.

“Alphinaud, if you don’t—”

“Don’t what, my love?” He thrust deeper. Sen bit her lip, keening high when he rubbed by the small patch inside her. “Take you? Slower? Faster?” His hips snapped in the final thrust until he was buried as deep as Sen’s body would allow.

Sen whined pitifully, legs uselessly scrabbling against the floor from where she lay sprawled over half the bed. She really had no one to blame for this but herself. She hadn’t cried “Bahamut” yet, after all. And she didn’t plan to.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alphinaud began dragging himself back out of her, slick walls releasing him reluctantly. His sharp breath puffed into her sensitive ears.

“Come, love, you know I want to hear you. What do I want to hear?”

Sen gasped, mouth open against damp sheets, when he pushed back in just slightly, relentlessly, refusing to enter her fully again. His wet tip teased at her entrance, bulbous head used only as a tool to spread her arousal further. His voice reverberated through her again.

“You know what I want. I’ll let you have it, if only you’ll just say it.”

Sen’s lips, chapped from her heavy breathing, opened further. She took in a breath, preparing to speak, when Alphinaud took that very moment to spread her inner lips just enough for her to feel the stretch of him.

“Alphinaud,” she said, final syllable of his name drawn out on a whimper.

He slid inside, penis sheathed snuggly, groaning. “Yes, love, that’s it. Say my name.”

“Alphinaud, please. Please.” Sen breathed into the mattress. “Please . . .”

His wish granted, Alphinaud pulled out of his lover languidly before pushing back in and starting a maddingly slow pace of thrusts and retreats. His mouth hovered over Sen’s cheek now, blessing her turned brow with soft kisses that belied his strong motion inside her. Alphinaud grabbed one of Sen’s wrists, pushing her further into the bed, bringing his other hand under them both to stroke her center, making Sen startle from the contact. Alphinaud pressed on, circling her clitoris, measuring Sen’s gasps of pleasure as she squirmed beneath him.

“Oh, oh, Alphin—”

“Yes, that’s it. Are you close?”

Sen’s hair matted further under her as she moved her head in answer. “Yes. Oh, by the Twelve, yes. Please.”

Alphinaud’s hand disappeared from her center only to come down on her backside.

Sen yelped, arousal dampened enough to pay attention.

“Now, what did we promise to say?” Alphinaud rubbed the light red mark soothingly, bringing his thumb into the cleft of her ass, pressing lightly, gliding over the surface of her opening in a teasing gesture.

Sen bit her lip, hard, trying to gather her thoughts enough for the speech Alphinaud was asking from her. “Please . . . Alphinaud.”

A slight tap on the ass told her she’d done well before that same hand returned to circling her clit, thick cock spearing into her, faster now.

He was close, his cock filling with his seed as his body prepared to fill her.

Sen shuddered, lost in the feel of his hard length inside and his soothing kisses outside. She tilted her head further, desperately trying to reach his lips with her own.

Success! And their mouths met in a kiss that was more air than pressure, but neither cared. Sen canted her hips up into him, letting Alphinaud slip a bit further inside with each push, his low grunts a harmonious pair to her high breaths and pleads for “Alphinaud, Alphinaud, Alphinaud.”

The fingers gliding over her sopping center finally found the solving symbols of her undoing. Her walls fluttered in warning before clamping hard around Alphinaud, pulling him further into her with each pulse of pleasure and blood within her. Sen’s vision whitened as she came, vaguely aware of Alphinaud’s final push and finishing grunt into her core. Only the sudden warmth of his seed informed her, somewhere in her pleasure-soaked brain, that he had also found his release.

It was long moments before Alphinaud found the strength to lift himself off the woman below him and step back to admire the mess he’d made of her. Already, Sen’s eyes were fluttering shut, a soft smile on her lips as the tension between her eyebrows faded.

Lifting her carefully, Alphinaud cleaned them both with a corner of the bedsheet before settling them onto the other, less damp, side of the bed.

Sen murmured, turning to throw an arm over him, kissing his cheek and brow before laying her head back on his shoulder, cuddling into his warmth.

Wry smile on his face, Alphinaud brushed his lips across Sen’s forehead, tucking her closer to him.

“Sleep well, my love. Sleep deep and dream of your happiest days. I fear these coveted evenings may not last.”

Sen shifted, surprising Alphinaud into letting her shift from him to prop herself up on an elbow, staring sleepily, but seriously, at him.

“My dear Alphinaud, I covet time with you regardless of the Mother Crystal’s demands. These nights are ours alone. Remember that.”

Closing her eyes on the last word, Sen cuddled back into Alphinaud’s arms, kissed his neck below his sharp ear, and settled for sleep.

Alphinaud chuckled, tangling their legs together as he turned into the woman beside him, content for another night to just be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-yo!! What'd ya think?? I'm completely serious about that tag up there that says I was drunk on Vodka Orange Juice when I wrote this. Full disclosure? I'm still a little more than tipsy. And I plan on leaving this drabble exactly how it is. I had fun writing while giggling to myself, hopefully you had fun while reading, so we're all happy campers here! That includes the characters. Anyway, I love kudos and comments! I feed off them like stupid Exdeath in the Deltascape. (Oh, s***! Spoilers!?) This is Aura, signing off! Ta!


End file.
